PowerRanger: Mighty Roar
by roc da mic
Summary: This is a remake of my former story Time to Roar. When the dark essense of two past evils return for zordons power a unlikly team is formed in a twist of fate. I dont own powerranger. just this story and origanl charecters.
1. unleashing the power pt1

16041b8

Justin Stewart. Formally the Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin has grown allot since his last encounter with his friend's /former team mates the Space ranger's. He's gone and finished high school and did the same for college, graduating from Angle Grove University. Like most former rangers he stayed updated about the latest teams. As time went on Justin soon started to work with a relic hunter by the name of  
Andrew Hartford. At the time he was completing his research on the legendary corona aurora in other words the crown of the god's. As there research intensified Justin stated to find interest in another legendary item, The Zordon sword. It actually relates to the corona aurora, in terms of if the crown is released so will the location of the zordon sword reveal itself. But to there surprise that's not all that reveled, several powerful entities woke from there slumber. Justin and Hartford are now all that stand's in the way of total Annihilation. Using state of the art technology and the best equipment money could buy to create a new fighting force to combat these evils, in time Justin was able to move his branch of research to a new city called Manse Mountain. Now as Hartford and Overdrive begin the search for the jewels Justin must begin his journey with a new team of Rangers, in search of the Coins of The Zordon Sword.

(Opening theme: Linkin Park - Papercut)

Location: Sahara Dessert  
Time: Early morning.

A lone figure is seen walking in the almost endless desert; He is wearing a long brown hooded overcoat. And the only other thing's that can be identified is his blue faded jeans and his black combat Boot's. Reaching into the inside of his jacket the man brings out a large rolled up map.

Pulling down his hood Justin Stewart examined the map more closely" This is crazy…" He brings a white and gray wrist device up to his mouth. "Janet, Are you sure that all five gem's are here? "

"Yes. All Five energy signals point to your current location." came the light female voice of Janet Grey.

Justin takes a good visual scan of the area." Just where the hell is my location! "He replied a little annoyed with the heat. " This stupid map say's that I am right over ………… "Justin didn't have time to finish as he now found himself in a continuous fall into the darkness.

………………………………..  
(Justin)

I open my eye's seeing the large opening that I fell through.  
" I guess this is the whole' look before you leap thing. "My surrounding's are suddenly lit up by torches, witch reveal a long tunnel ahead of me.

My wrist communicator suddenly goes off as I am getting to my feet." Captain? Captain Stewart are you alright?" Came the frantic voice of Janet my assistant.

I took a good minute to shake the comb webs out…. Literally." I'm fine just a little dazed." Damn that hallway up ahead look's long. "Janet, I will be cutting communication from here on. Judging by the look to much sound could set something off.

Janet's voice ounce again is heard" Okay, but be careful and call ounce you find the Gem's."

I press the com button ending the conversation." Now, if I were five Powerful jewel's were would I be?"

The hallway continues to be lit with torches as I make my way through. I feel my foot press down on one of the floor tiles. And a loud Click is herd." Oh Shit."

A cracking noise is heard as I feel the floor under me preparing to break; I take off down the hall barely making it off a tile as it falls to the darkness beneath. Up ahead three streams of fire shoot out from above, going with the momentum of my run I duck and roll under the flame's, before they completely incinerate me. Have little time to get back to my feet; I nearly trip as the tile under my foot gives way. Regaining my composer I Catch a glimpse of a light up ahead.

"Oh for the love of god please be a door!" With one last push of adrenaline I leap through the doorway as the last of the tile's fall.

……………………….  
(Normal)

A loud Thud is heard as Justin land's harshly on his back. He slowly turned to see the Hall he came through now pitch black, with no Floor at all.

Justin slowly rose back to his feet, giving a short sigh as he took one last glance at the floorless hall "I shore hell hope that there's another way out of here."

Bringing himself back to his back to his feet Justin slowly observer's his new surrounding. The new room is completely golden, from the wall to the floor, and on each floor / wall tile was shining silver 'Z'. The final thing that stood out in the room strait ahead was a golden alter, and on the alter a brown box with a lighting bolt symbol on the cover.

Slowly approaching the alter Justin observed the small box. Slowly he opened the lid too reveal five colored gem', each with its own inner design.

"Janet? " He called bringing his Communicator up too his mouth.

"Yes captain." Came the reply over the com link.

A smile crypt it's way onto his face." I'm bringing home the gems." Just as expected a joyful squeal could be heard from the young assistant. "I take it your happy."

"Happy? We have been looking for….."

Justin raised a curious eyebrow at her sudden silence" Janet? Janet what's wrong?

"There's a strong energy source is heading your way fast. "

"Let me guess….." Before he could finish his sentence. A dark form came crashing down from the roof above. "Dusk." Continued Justin finally turning to the being known as dusk.

"Hand over the gems and I might decide to kill you fast." Came the thick German like accent of dusk…

In mock comedy" Now dusk can't we do this some other time? Maybe over some tea, and crumpets? My treat."

With a quick and swift hand, Dusk removed a large laser pistol witch looked more like a revolver, with glowing red bullets. "Don't patronize me Stewart. Give me the gems NOW!!

"Actually I have a better idea," now brandishing a silver plated cellular phone, with a round compass spinner at the bottom. " Overdrive Axel ……" but before he could finish his morphing call and roll the compass spinner down his arm the ceiling just above him crumbled barely missing him as he rolls out of the way.

…………………  
Location: manse mountain city  
Time: 10:45 mid morning

In a large business city that almost rivaled New York , a slick Jet Black corvette, Rhode at high speeds just barely catching the yellow light before it turned red. In the driver seat a young man no more than 19, with thick long black braids, a silk black shirt with a green Japanese dragon symbol on the front. Finally coming to a stop at a red light, he hit's the call button on his off hand cell phone.

An old voice spoke from the phone "ah yes it's good to hear from you Mr. .Anton. "

"I just wanted to let you know that I am on my way with the falcon's eye." replied the young man shaking his head to get his long braids out of his face

"Mr. Anton I can't tell you how grateful we are that you have taken time out of your busy schedule to return our museums most prized item."

"Please. I can always take time out to help those in need." he then quickly added before hanging up" and just call me Will." just then the light turn's green as he ounce again take's off on the road

………………………  
Location: Sahara Dessert / Ancient Temple  
Time: 11:00 mid Morning  
(Justin)

Dusk and I stare in awe at the new arrival. Her beauty was only matched by the power, and sense of honor. Her bright white and gold armor gave her an almost angelic look. The twin swords at her sides gave her a more assassins like aura.

I feel the urge to morph and get the hell out of there when I hear the German voice that is Dusk

"So, that bitch of a queen decides to send her slut."

Wow that was kind of cold. Just then the deadly beauty begins to speak "Such disrespect from a mere Cyborg. "she spit's on the ground, very UN lady like." you disgust me traitor."

" Um obviously you two have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll just be on my……"But before I could finish my sentence the female draws her blades and point them at me with death in her silver eyes.

"You will do no such thing ranger!" I here a click as Dusk" ounce gin point's his magnum at me.

Looking down at the box holding the gem's I do something I know that I am going to regret some were down the line. Slowly I open the box." you want the gems? "I toss the gems into the air "Fetch!"

(Normal)

Dusk and the female warrior move their focus from Justin to stare in shock as the gem's go into the air.  
Using this distraction to his advantage Justin jump's up snatching the Green, and Black gem's out of the air. The female warrior being the first to react swing's one of her blades for Justin's midsection , but ounce again the veteran use's this to his advantage , bringing up his Morpher striking it off the edge of her blade. The sparks that trail behind light up into the warrior's eye making her stagger back.

…………………………….  
Location: manse mountain city  
Time: 11:30 early afternoon

In a large Tower that stands over the entire city.  
On the outside it look's like any other big time company, but deep within this company known as Hartford industries , deep under the tower a large active facility rest's with scientists and hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of equipment. In the section dubbed off limits, in room 2 ebony skinned female types away at the large computer witch currently showed a map with thee blimps on it.

"Come on just a little more …..Yes! "She shot up throwing both of her arms into the air "Mr. Stewart storm blaster is on the way to pick you up." she said into the microphone connected to the console.

………………………….  
Location: Sahara Desert / Ancient temple  
Time: 11:33 early afternoon

Justin, now morphed as the Omni Overdrive ranger is sent flying by a blast from Dusk who currently has the Navy blue colored gem in his free hand. The female warrior who currently holds the pink and Grey gems use's her free hand to slash one of her twin blades across the back of dusk making him lose his grip on his gem and drop it to the floor.

(Justin)

I look up to the hole that the female warrior made on her way into see the blue jeep that I have come to know all of these years as storm blaster . My old friend begins to lower a cable down to me. I snap back to the battle at the yell of Dusk.

"Aerial! You wench return that gem to me!" he yells and it is then that I see that the warrior named Aerial currently has the blue, pink, And Grey gems in her position .

"If I a m gowning to act I've got to act fast." Removing the standard blaster from its holster at my side I open fire on Dusk making him stagger back surprised by my sudden assault. Charging forward I shift my blaster into blade mode slashing it across the chest of dusk, Spark's fly as I us my momentum to bring my right leg up slamming it into the cranium of Dusk . The kick sent the shadow Vyborg crashing to the ground out cold.

Noticing my advance Aerial's eyes light up in a brilliant yellow glow before shooting a stream of pure energy at me with a millisecond to spare I drop onto my back and unleash a barrage of blaster shots onto Aerial, that send her Sprawling to the ground, and the gems flying into the air.

"I believe these belong to me." I say catching the airborne gems. Turning on my heel I make a dash for the cable that was dropped down by Storm blaster, But just about five feet before I can reach it Dusk is back to his feet standing in between me and the cable . Not slowing in my dash I drop into a baseball slide, sliding right between his legs. Coming out of my slide I spring right up grabbing the cable making sure to pull hard as to give storm blaster the signal to go.

Looking down I see Dusk and Aerial pointing there weapons towards me ready to shoot me down, But before they can do so I let out another barrage of blast from my blaster ,only this time on the ceiling that I just passed on my way up. A smile cross's my lips as the ceiling begins to crumble on them.

Finally back on the surface I take my seat in storm blaster sitting the gems in the passenger side seat. "I am so getting to old for this type of Bull."

………………………..  
Location: Manse Mountain /Airport  
Time: 12:00 p.m. Afternoon  
(Normal)

At the terminal reading Arrival, passengers from the last plane landing begin to file out into the lobby of the airport. Two young woman who look to be no more than 19 step out one With long blond hair a light blue tank top covered by a white button up . She seemed very curvy as did her sister who had short cut brown hair, with a pink streak dyed into it. She wore a pink midriff blouse, form fitting blue jeans and black Nikes.

"Well Sis were here, Manse Mountain." stated the long haired girl.

"Madison, I will never understand your love for mountain vacations. "Replied her short haired sister.

"Vida, do you always have to be so cenacle? " Madison said feeling a bit annoyed at her almost gothic sister.

"Its fun" was her only reply as she began to walk away her sister Madison could only let out a big sigh before following her sister out of the airport.

Just as the two left out the door another passenger came out of the gate from the plane. A tall muscular African American male with long braids that came down past his shoulders. He wore a black shot sleeved shirt that said polo in red letters. Matched by his dark blue jeans and white air force one sneakers. Slung over his shoulder was a black carriage bag.

"So this is Manse mountain." looking out the window he catch's a glimpse of Madison and Vida Walking away. "At least the girls down here are cute."

………………………………...  
Location: In the clouds above the city.  
Time: 12:13 p.m. Afternoon

A shining golden castle set's atop the clouds. The beautiful ray's of the sun bouncing off the pure golden walls. A streak of white lighting comes shooting from below going directly into one of the open balconies. The white streak of lightning laded just outside the room, returning to the form of Aerial.

Taking a step forward she called out into the room "My Mistress, are you awake?"

The silk curtain pulls back revealing an older equally beautiful woman. Around her neck a round brace of some sorts with jewel's aligned around it. She wore a long silk gown that came past her feet. Her face showed that of Asian decent.

"Have you brought the relics that my Ex-Husband sought out?" she asked, her voice sounding very high pitched and screeching.

"I was close to obtaining two of the gems but was stopped by Dusk and a White spandex wearing warrior." Aerial replied looking down in shame.

The Emperies eyes gave a look of shock, witch she quickly got rid of. "Raise my young warrior and tell me more of this spandex wearing fighter." With a gesture of her hand The Empress lead Aerial into her room. Inside of the room held silk curtains, a golden stand and a large queen size bed.

………………………………...  
Location: Underground  
Time: 12:25 p.m. Afternoon

Darkness is all that lingers in these caverns. Gray fogs travels up and down the walls giving the cavern an even more eerie feel. A few dark metallic, humanoid figures can be seen walking down the many tunnels.  
Coming out of the opening to the outside world is Dusk; Head hung low as he comes to a large steel door with a Large Z embedded on it. Two of the dark metallic figures are seen standing guard at the door.

Raising his right hand up, he shows the Z symbol on the palm of his hand. AT this both of the guards nod and step aside allowing him entrance.

The interior of this inner room is basic stone with the fog revolving around the center of the room witch hold a large stone throne. Sitting in the throne, a largely muscled being, all dark black skin with silver Armour on that outlines his skeleton. His mouth is covered with a silver grill, and eye's covered by a crimson red visor. In his hand a long silver staff with a large Z at the top.

As soon as Dusk was in speaking distance he dropped to on one knee." Lord Zald, The gems that we sought are now in the Hands of the White Ranger." he stated, his head still hanging low.

The Emperor calmly replied "Then he is most likely on his way back to the city of Manse." Standing up the Dark lord brought up his staff, shooting a beam of pure energy at the floor of the cavern. When the energy dissipated a Group of leaches now stood. "Raise back to your feet Dusk "he told his General "Do not fret this loss for we can take the city."

"But What of Stewart, and the gems? "he added "We need them to find the location of Zordons Sword."

"When the White ranger arrives he will be put through a hell unlike any other." Raising his staff to the sky Zald's entire body began to light with mad energy." Then we will find the Great sword of that fool Zordon and Tear this world APART!!" Then in crackle of red thunder they are all gone, all except one leach standing off in the corner. This Leach looked to be a female by the way of its curves.

"So the power of zordon's Sword is what they seek." She said in a smooth sultry voice" The empress will be happy to hear this." In a flash of white light the Female leach is gone.

…………………………  
Location: Rout 20, north bound  
Time: 12:40p.m. Afternoon

The blue jeep that is storm blaster is seen ducking in and out of traffic you can see Justin at the wheel, the five gems in the seat next to him. Reaching down Justin press the button on his communicator to call Janet.

"I'm reading you "Came her reply

"Janet I am just calling in to check on thing in the city." he began while letting storm blaster take control and drive himself. "Zald usually tries to say one step ahead of us."

"Everything is fine in the city but we still have no information on that female Huntress."

"From the way Dusk spoke to her it should be pretty clear who sent her." Justin replied in a matter a fact sort of tone.

"Zita."

"When the Overdrive rangers destroyed Thrax, There marriage must have gone off the deep end." Justin commented.

"And now that there separated we have twice the trouble." Janet added" I'll debrief you on that when you return to the city." a beep is herd as the Communications link cuts off.

Looking up from his communicator Justin sees the sign '20 Miles to Manse Mountain "

………………………………  
Location: Manse Mountain/ World History Museum  
Time: 1:00 p.m.

Outside of the museum three men stand at the door waiting. A Black Corvette pull's up to the curb, Coming to a screeching stop .The door open's and out step's Will Anton with an object rapped in tin foil clutched in his palm.

"Mr. Anton, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." said the man in the green silk suit." we could never have forgiven ourselves if we lost the Falcons eye." the man said with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice.

"No Worry's Mr. Mathis," will replied in a cool tone, while handing the Falcon's eye to Mathis" and please call me Will."

Walking back to the entrance Mr. Mathis Gestured for Will to follow." Please we must repay you some way, How about a tour of our museum? "

Looking at his watch to check the time, Will reply's "I have a good hour or two to spare." Walking into the museum will can see a lot of unfinished exhibits, unpacked boxes and sign's hung up that say unfinished." I am guessing that this is a new museum." But one sign catch's his attention.

"Yes we are still getting things setup so that we can open by the fall. " Noticing Will's attention currently on something else Mr. Mathis elaborates "Ah I see you have notice our newest exhibit, we call it our little tribute to the Power Ranger's."

As Will look's around he can see Figures, photo's and bio's on certain rangers (No identities of course). There were also colored coded sections , The hall of red rangers , hall of blue ,pink yellow and even Sixth, But the main one that gained Will's eye was the one all the hall of power.

"I notice that the Black and green Ranger's are in the same section." Will noted while eyeing the large painting of the Mighty Morphin Black ranger.

"Yes well we have observed that the black rangers and green ranger's alike are the powerhouses of the team, so we put them as the hall of power." As Mr. Mathis finish's explaining. He notices a young man of Asian decent wearing a dark blue jean jacket, Navy pants and a white T-Shirt. "Ah Will this I our assistant manager Blake Bradley."

Will sends a quizzical look towards Blake." Nice to meet you. Did you set this all up? "Will asks ounce Blake's attention is fully on them.

" yeah I know a lot about the power ranger and thought that I could clear up some of the loose end's as far as information goes. " He replies while giving an equally quizzical look to Will.

……………………………  
Location: Golden Cloud Castle  
Time: 1:30 p.m. Afternoon

The Empress Zita stand's at her Balcony with a large golden telescope at her side. Suddenly A blinding white light erupts behind her. The light dims to reveal the female Leach.

Without turning around around, Zita calmly acknowledges the mew arrival "There is no more need to use a disguise, you are in the presence of family Weaver. "  
The Female leach nodded and in a flash of blinding light was transformed into her true self. Long blond hair fell down past her waist, as she now donned a blue skin tight body suite, with golden goblets and boots each aliened with shining red rubies around the rim. A golden shield covered her chest and down to her mid back. Her eyes were all that was visible of her face witch was covered with a golden mask,

Dropping down to one knee Weaver began to inform the Empress "In my time in the Cole-bolt Mines, I have found the information on the true objective and reason Ze… I mean Zald has tried so hard to gain the Gem's stored away by zordon."

"Well my dear don't keep me in suspense." Zita replied turning to face Weaver.

"He has found a way to use those gems to reveal the hidden location of the Zordon Sword." She announced

The shock on Zitas face slightly surprised the Weaver "The Zordon Sword is an item of the pure power that zordon held within that glowing head head of his." Zita revealed

"With that kind of raw power Zald could eradicate us all!!" Weaver practically yelled with a feeling of panic." what will we do impress?"

"We will have to find a way to get ahead of him." Walking over to her bed she sat herself on the edge of the Queen Size bed "But first we wait for him to destroy the white ranger and retrieve the gems, then we strike.

………………………………..  
Location: hard Rock Cafe / Manse Mountain  
Time: 1:45 p.m. Afternoon  
(Lamar)

The young man in black came through the doors of the Hard rock Café, a couple of block's away from the airport. As he comes in he can see not many people have arrived yet, since it is still early in the afternoon.  
Sitting himself in a booth in the far corner Lamar slowly thought of things that have happened so far.

It's been two years since me and my twin brother kevon have left for our separate paths, his being a lot bumpier than mine. Unlike me he was born with the power but he still has yet to fully control it. As for me I simply inherited my dads old power morphed.

It's funny, when the power was transferred back in the mighty morphin days the coins were merely cloned, leaving my mother and father with fully charged morphers. Being that there is still a lot of evil lurking around my dad let me carry on the power. And from what I hear he's back in new powers, given to him by some Asian dude, whose name I can't remember.

"Excuse me can I take your order? " Said the waitress pulling me out of my thoughts. She looks to e in her early thirties, short black hair, and dark chocolate skin.

"Um yeah I think I'll just have a slice of cherry pie." I reply remembering what the special was, written on the sign outside.

"Great choice sugar, "she takes a second look at me "Your new around here aren't you?"

I really am not in the mood for talk, but I hate making bad first impression "yeah I am. Im here to register for school next fall. "

"Well welcome to Manse Mountain, the names Georgian and I'll be right back with that pie." Wow she's like my grandmother.

Tilting my head back. I cant help but look out the window too my left . Walking into the star bucks across the street are the two girls I saw at the air port. As my eye's drift from them I notice the sky getting extremely dark almost to the point that if it weren't for the street lights most wouldn't be visible. " Man that's freaky ."

…………………………….  
Location : Starbucks/ Manse Mountain  
Time : 1:53 p.m. Afternoon  
(Normal)

As Madison grabs the two cups of coffee from the counter she turns to see her sister staring intently out the window . Walking over to Vida ,Madison tries to see over her shoulder .

" What are you looking at so sternly ? " she suddenly asked making her sister jump in shock." it wouldn't happen to be that cute guy over in the café across the street now would it ? " Madison added while gesturing to the hard rock café.

" actually I was a little concerned about the weather." Vida gestures while pointing out of the window. " When we walked in it was blinding sunny , but now it's like an eclipse or something ."

" That is weird "

………………………...  
Location : Manse mountain/ World History Museum  
Time :2:00 p.m. Afternoon

Will is currently seating himself in his car , Blake standing at the door.

" Thanks for the tour man." said will shaking Blake's hand " oh and tell Torrie I said hi "

" I still can't believe that she got her powers fully back." he replied

Will gave a curious look." you don't have your morpher recharged?"

Blake took a quick couple of look's around before pulling his beetle shaped morpher from inside his pants pocket ."I can absorb electric energy to recharge my morpher for a brief amount of time " slipping it back into his pocket " currently it's charged for a good little while"

" hey is it me or does it seem like the sky just went ten shades darker " Will comment while sticking his head out the car door. Various pedestrians are seen coming to complete stop and stare in confusion at the darkening sky .

Hundred's of burning balls of fire begin to fall from abyss like sky . As they touch down they take the form of The dark grunt warrior know as leach's . as they touch down the leaches begin to attack various citizens. A leach comes crashing down onto the hood of Wills car , shattering the windshield.

Jumping out of the car Will take's a fighting stance ," What the hell! "he yells in anger.

Blake also take's a fighting stance." yeah what the hell are these thing's ." Blake adds as more begin to drop down around the two .

Will reach's down to his belt and removes a red cellular phone like device , with a compass like spinner at the bottom. But before Will could do anything the hoard of leach began to attack both him and Blake

Back flipping out the way Blake , ducks the group as they land on Will. Seeing his friend in need Blake jumps in with a flying kick that connects in the back of one of the leaches. A sickening snap is heard as the leach falls to the ground, fading out of existence. Blake goes to grab another one off will when Two more leach's touch down in front of him before he can advance . Slightly startled Blake back away to get room , only to walk into a small group of at least ten more leaches.

" What are these things ? " Blake lightly asks himself.

"Over Drive Accelerate! " Will yells from within the crowd of leaches

Sparks erupt around wills body striking every leach around him and reducing them to fading black clouds of smog. As the smoke clears the black Overdrive Ranger is standing strait up with his large drive Slammer in hand . Both Blake and the leaches look up in shock at the ranger.

……………………………  
Location : Hard rock café  
Time : 2:10 p.m.

Lamar lays his head back against the seat of the booth , feeling full and more relaxed after finishing his pie.  
He looks down by his side at his bag for a second before reaching in and pulling out the shining power morphed , golden mastodon coin in place.

"man, is this what my dad meant about the sense of a ranger." He says to himself as he looks out towards the sky." Because I feel like I might have to use this soon."

" That's one weird looking device you've got there." Georgian suddenly spoke up from standing beside his table.

The shock knocked him from his thoughts and almost made him drop the morpher." Oh its nothing just my…um..Pager! " he replies while sliding it into his back pocket trying to play off his nervousness.

Georgian give him a questioning look but decides to change the subject." well anyway, did you enjoy the pie it's an old family recipe.?"

" it was delicious ." he replies, leaning back ounce again in comfort " Well I still have to book into my dorm so I'll just get the check." Lamar speaks up while standing up.

" Okay that'll be….what in the name of Jesus is that!" Georgian franticly speaks as she looks out the store window.

Whipping his head around ,Lamar barely push's Georgian out the way as hoard of what can only be called an uncountable amount of leaches begin to bust through the windows and doors. The leaches all began to make a intimidating hissing noise as they began to close in on Lamar.

Lamar take's a quick look towards Georgian who seems to be out cold ." It's to many to fight like this." Removes morphed from his back pocket." IT'S Morphin Ti……" But before he can finish his call the power morphed is kicked from his hand and is sent sprawling out the shattered window.

Before Lamar can really register what's going on the leaches begin to attack. Rolling to get a little more space Lamar executed a series of sharp jabs to a leach's chest, cracking it metal like skin.

His hand throbbed in pain as he pulled back, but he went right back to the offensive lashing out it a jumping split legged kick that sent a couple of leach's toppling into there brethren. As more of the grunts pored in trying to attack Lamar dropped down into a leg sweep sending another small group of leaches sprawling. But the number's were just to overwhelming with so many Leaches. All the leaches began to rush him at ounce dog piling him.

Location: Outside of Starbucks  
Time: 2:08 p.m.

All customers that were in the store now stand outside staring at the changing sky. Madison and Vida, stare in awe at black abyss of a sky.

Vida whispers to Madison ." Okay this is freaky even by ranger standards." They both watch as fireballs begin to fall from the sky.

As they land they take a more humanoid shape, Attacking everyone and everything in range. Vida and Madison both take a fighting stance on reflex, while reaching for there morphers on instinct , only to pull there respective razor phones . The civilians around them scatter away as the large army advances on them.

" Hey Maddie?" Vida calmly advises ,her cell phone still in hand "Do you remember that spell Daggeron taught us incase something like this happened ?"

Madison seemed to hesitate for a minute." But we never tried it before."

"No time like the present ." Vida replied with a slight hint of enthusiasm in her voice" Ready" Madison nods in response .

Both" Godwit, Misto, MORPHER!" In two flash's of multicolored light the two cell phones are transformed into two golden colored phones, with a pink Butterfly, and blue Fin on the end. This sudden show of magic makes the Leaches halt in there advance; Just then a metal object comes crashing through the Hard rock Café's window.

"Ready?" Vida asks a smile broad on her face

"Ready." Madison reply's feeling more confident.

" MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Madison, and Vida both declare raising there Morphers to the sky. The two Magical Rings appeared above the two sisters, before descending and illuminating the area in bright white light.

The light dies down to reveal The blue, and pink Mystic Force Rangers .

Immediately the leaches begin to attack . Charging forward, a leach comes strait in with a high spin kick on Madison, but Madison dropped down into a split avoiding the kick completely and letting the Leach fly right into a few of his comrades. Before Madison could return to her feet A pair of leaches Wrap onto her arms tossing her high into the air above, Using this turn about to her advantage Madison removed her Migi-staff from her belt and proclaimed "Torrent Spring's!"

Water shot out in giant funnels striking the Leaches below her, and springing them up into the air. Still in the air Madison strikes several Leaches across the chest reducing them to clouds of black mist. She land's bringing her staff strait down the middle of a leach , slitting him in half. But Madison's momentum did not last as a small gang of five leaches slashed there small daggers across her chest, and back, Making sparks ignite on her suite and send her to the ground.

Seeing her sister in trouble Vida removed her Migi-staff from her belt, and became a pink tornado that paved through the Gang of leach's, but as she helped Madison back to her feet more began to pour out the sky and fill the streets.

"This is ridiculous," Vida proclaims as more begin to stalk there way towards them.

Just then Lamar comes crashing out of the door to the Hard rock café landing on the curb opposite of Madison, Vida, and the Leach's . Looking up he can see his lost morpher lying a couple of inches away from him. Returning to his feet Lamar snatch's up his morphed just as the leach's from the café make there way outside.

Pointing the morpher forward, Lamar proclaims " It's Morphin Time!, Mastodon!" Lamar press down on the activation button snapping in open and letting the black Mastodon energy flow around him transforming him into the original black ranger suite.

" Power Ax ." on command the weapon materialized in his hand .

Leaping forward Lamar slammed the ax hard into the gut of an oncoming Leach slashing strait through it's mid section . Still moving with his swing Lamar brings his right leg around slamming his foot hard into the side of another of the grunts skull. The full crowd ounce again begin to try and dog pile him, but the black ranger back-flips out of the way avoiding them completely and making them tumble on top of one another.

" Blaster mode!" The ax now shifted to it's alternate form, Lamar unleashed a barrage of blasts on the fallen Leach's , reducing them all to a cloud of black mist. Seeing Madison and Vida surrounded Lamar raised the Power ax high over his head before slamming it hard into the ground, sending a powerful shockwave of energy hurtling towards the leach's , reducing tem all to The clouds of black smoke. This being the last of the leach's in the area Lamar went to check on the pink and blue Rangers.

" Don't you ladies know smoking is bad for your health." Lamar quipped as the two other rangers returned to there feet.

" And I thought chip made terrible jokes." Vida whispered to Madison

Ignoring her sister Madison extended her and to Lamar " Thank you , whoever you are."

" Not a problem." He replies gladly taking her hand .

A bolt of red energy strike's the ground around them sending the three rangers to the ground. Now standing opposite the rangers dusk stand's tall With a hoard of more Leach's flanking him.

" You are a ranger that the master will be most pleased to hear died." Dusk spoke menacingly towards Lamar.

………………………………  
Location: Outside of Manse Mountain  
Time: 2:20 p.m.

Justin stands next to storm blaster parked just outside of Manse mountain. He is currently talking into his cell phone/ Morpher.

'Captain, there is a very high dark energy signature in the city.' comes the voice of Janet through the Morpher .

" He must be waiting for me." Justin replies.

"I was but I got bored " Zald suddenly spoke up standing a few feet away with his staff in hand.

"You know Zald, after so many years of getting your ass handed to you by rangers you'd think that a old school emperor would learn. Good always wins." Justin replied now readying his morphed.

" There will be no more joke's coming from you Ranger." Raising his staff he summons a group of Leach's" Because today is the day I achieve great power and you and those like you DIE!"

To Be Continued…………………

(Ending Theme:Linkin Park - In The End)


	2. unleashing the power pt2

(Opening theme: Linkin Park - Paper cut)

Location: Manse Mountain/ History museum

Time: 3:00 p.m.

Will executes a sharp kick to the mid section of the closest leach in the proximity, sending it sprawling into his car. Bringing around his drive slammer he slammed it into the leg of the next leach the charged him. Two separate leaches attacked at ounce, with one throwing a strait punch that was followed by the high kick. Grabbing the leach's leg Will swings the leach around, making him collide with his comrade.

Looking to either side of him Blake notices that the leach's who have him restrained; currently have their attention on Will. Using this to his advantage Blake Drops down into a split, slipping his arms out of the grip of the Leach's. The leach's take notice, but before either can do anything Blake jab's the two in the groin area. They fall to the ground clutching that certain area.

"I honestly didn't think that would work." Blake said out loud as he slipped his beetle themed morpher onto his wrist.

A leach drops down onto Will; from the sky, quickly followed by another large wave of enemies. The large group piles on top of Him trapping him ounce again under the henchmen.

"I wouldn't mid some assistance here!" Will cries out snapping Blake attention.

"Right! TUNDERSORM! RANGER FORM! "Slightly smiling at his morpher Blake press's up on the bottom of the beetle like morpher, making the beetle back open.

………………………

Morphing sequence:

Blake points his wrist towards the sky shooting streak of thunder into the sky, down from the streak comes a beetle themed helmet that latches onto Blake's head; at the same time blue lighting shoots around Blake's body covering him in a dark blue suite with golden trim around the boots and goblets, along with golden shoulder pads and a red and black striped staff on his back.

"Navy Thunder!"

……………………….

Location: Manse Mountain/ History museum

Time: 3:04 p.m.

Now morphed Blake jumped into the fray, landing a high angle dropkick on the group of leach's restraining Will; the group falls off of Will letting the black ranger return to his feet.

"If we don't get out of here now I don't think we ever will." Will speak getting back into a defensive stance.

Looking back at Wills now smashed up Corvette." Well, your car is not option anymore." Blake pointed out.

Will gave Blake an indifferent look underneath his helmet." Thanks for pointing that out." Will halfheartedly replied. Grabbing his tracker Will pressed a few series of buttons before sliding the compass across the pavement." Hover-Tech Cycle!"

In a beam of Black and purple light his tricked out flying cycle Materialized before him. Will now with Blake seated behind him revved up the cycle and took off into the sky; just at the moment the Leach's ounce again attacked.

…………………………

Location: Outside of star bucks

Time: 3:06 p.m.

Madison is sent flying into a parked car, almost crashing thru the very interior upon impact. Looking up she barley rolls out of the way as a Leach comes down hard with a dropkick denting the already ruined automobile. Taking this as her chance Madison leapt high into the air, grabbing the leach by his shoulders and flipping him over her head. This caused the leach to make a sickening impact with some of his fellow oncoming comrades.

While Madison tries to regain her bearings, she is suddenly struck from behind by a powerful fist to the small of her back.

"You should learn to mind your surroundings blue Ranger." came the deep female voice of her attacker

Turning over Madison was surprised to see another leach only this time a female, by the way of her curves. Also the were short demon like wings sticking out her back.

"Great." Madison said as she returned to her feet." Another one of this disgusting waste of metal….or flesh…or whatever?" by now frustration was evident in the young ranger's voice.

"Hah!" the Leach laughed mockingly" I am no ordinary leach….I am Death wish; the highest ranking leach of them all second to Dusk.

Not caring anymore about banter, Madison charged in only to be struck by the boot of Death Wish sending her crashing back down.

" No more of these games.' bringing up her hand her razor like nails grew a extra 4 to 5 inch's " Now the real fun begins."

As Madison pulled herself to her feet but Death Wish immediately slashed her across the chest. Not having a chance to react, Madison received two more strikes, before finally managing to roll away. Trying to mount some sort of offense Madison tried a under leg sweep; but Death Wish merely grabbed her by the leg and with little strength hoisted her into the air, and sent her flying into the window of the Starbucks.

Meanwhile Vida is desperately trying to hold her own against a hoard of at least 10 to 15 Leach's.

"Don't you guys ever know when to quit!" Vida shouted as yet another Leach slammed its fist into her chest. Frustrated Vida bring up her Magi-staff slashing it repeatedly across said leach's chest and midsection. "Whose next." she snarled as the leach deteriorated.

As if hearing her call one Leach rushed in from the side, the Pink Ranger knocked it back with a strong kick, then ducked down into a leg sweep to knock another off its feet. However, she failed to see two more rush her from behind. Caught off-guard, Vida was forced to the ground.

Seeing his opponent down the leach rushed to the downed Ranger, but when he reached for her he received the heel of a boot connecting with its jaw. With the leach stunned Vida flipped herself back to her feet, before going into a spinning wheel kick that ounce again connected with the leach's jaw , only this time sending him head first into the pavement.

The sound of shattering glass brought her attention to her sister being sent flying through a store window.

"I'm coming Maddie!" With that Vida began running to her sister's aid.

Meanwhile Lamar barely rolls out of the way as another volley of red bullets comes his way. As he returns to his feet he unloads with a couple of shots from his power axe in Blaster mode.

Dusk merely walks through the blast, laughing at each one" Foolish Boy, those out of date pajamas of yours stand no chance against my power." Ounce again Dusk let loose multiple blast from his Dark Revolver, only this time Lamar is not fast enough and gets struck by each blast.

Looking towards the sky one question fly's through his head "Just what the hell have I gotten myself into this time?" Pulling him back to his feet Lamar charged at Dusk ounce again to continue there battle.

………………………….

Location: golden sky castle

Time: 3:35 p.m.

Queen Zita is currently sitting in a golden chair with red ruby like gems decorated along the back, arm rests and legs. In from of her is a mirror nailed to the wall; but in the supposed reflected glass is a view of Vida, Madison, and Lamar in battle with the Leach's and Dusk.

Her view how ever was solely on the black ranger. "That suit." a tear stated to glisten in the corner of her eyes." He destroyed my son."

…………………………

Location: Manse Mountain/ Hartford Industries

Time: 3:20 p.m.

Janet sits in front of the large computer screen, trying desperately to think of a way to aid her employer Justin. It was obvious that with the current odds he would not last long alone. At that moment two men in white lab coats came running into the room; one a short bald stocky man with a pudgy face and a pair of large bifocal glasses, his name tag read Spooner. Next to him was a taller, very much skinnier young man with tall blue died spiky hair. His name tag read sparks.

"Janet ….Janet!" Spooner spoke between frantic breaths "you won't believe what we found in our city wide scan."

On cue Sparks began to type away on Janet's computer; the screen changed to a full scale city map with hundreds of white dots that, some was blinking in and some blinking out. But five multicolored dots stayed unmoving…

Two separate black blimps, a light blue blimp, a dark blue one and a light pink blimp; all stayed unmoving on screen.

Janet almost fell from her seat in shock, knowing full well what these were. "More rangers. But which team is it? And how did they know we needed them?" Janet asked feeling a sense of hope.

"From what we can tell only two of them are from the same team." Spark finally spoke…" And as for why they are here? I think just pure coincidence."

Janet now stood up with a smile on her face "if we can get these rangers to help it could change the tide of the battle. "Pulling up her chair to her computer she ounce again began to type. "I'll contact Justin and inform him on the latest situation." Spooner and Sparks nodded and waited as she typed.

…………………………

Location: The outskirts of Manse Mountain.

Time: 3:30 p.m.

Justin slams his fist into another leach sending it crashing into the ground. Whipping his right leg around he lands a spinning wheel kick on another incoming leach, sending it down near the feet of Zald.

" Do not think that this is the end ranger ." Raising his staff a group of thirty or so more leaches appeared around him.

Justin was getting back in a fighting stance when his tracker chimed a familiar ring." Whatever it is make it quick!" Justin practically yelled into his receiver .

' Justin ,I know you don't have much time so I'll make this brief." a slight pause " There are three rangers fighting in the streets within the city, and two more flying above. We need you to fall back a bring the three here."

" What about the other two?"

" one of the ones flying is using overdrive technology ,so I should be able to make contact with him." she replied .

" Okay just give me a sec." looking up Justin can see the leach's starting to advance. " Storm Blaster give me some cover!" on cue the large Blaster mounted on the top of storm blaster let loose a barrage of blast that ignited the Leach's in a flurry of sparks.

Zald raise's his staff in a attempt to shield himself from his blast ." Ah attack HIM!" Zald yelled in a fury of rage. But when he looked up all he saw were his down grunts and a cloud of dust where storm blaster ounce was. " You can't run forever ranger." turning to his remaining Leach's " To the city my leach's." With that the Leach's and Zald disappeared in a cloud of black smog.

Further down the road , driving at top speed was a irate Justin Stewart. Still morphed and still sore from his last fight. Reaching behind him Justin pulls out his Tracker .

The on screen city map shows the five ranger signatures that Janet addressed him to." there is no way that it's just a coincidence ,that five rangers just happen to be here in our time of need." taking a look to the passenger side seat Justin shakes his head at the five colored gems. " Why do I get the feeling you have something to do with this. "

………………………….

Location: Manse Mountain city

Tim: 3:36p.m.

Madison and Vida slam hard into the wall of the hard rock café , leaving a body size indention in the wall. The impact instantly dimorphed the two sister's leaving a badly bruised Vida and a unconscious Madison.

Death wish seductively began to walk towards Madison and Vida; Her long claws glistening in the light" I expected more of a challenge from the power rangers"

" You and me both ." Came the voice of dusk, who currently had the black ranger in the air by his throat " I can't believe a worm like you could have defeated Thrax"

If Dusk could see Lamar's face he would see a look of pure confusion " Dude……..this is the first time I ever morphed ." Lamar strained out.

" Do not think you can talk your way out of this one Black ranger." With a grunt Dusk hurled Lamar into the same wall as Madison and Vida.

In a flash of purple light, Lamar was forcefully dimorph " Shit!" he yelled in pain.

"Let's end this now, before I break a nail." suggested Death Wish

But before the two warriors could advance a barrage of blue laser blast rained down onto both of them, sending the two to the ground in a barrage of sparks. Looking up they watch as a blue jeep vehicle with a cannon mounted on top. In the front seat is none other that the currently morphed Nova ranger.

" Get in!." Justin ordered

" Who the hell are you?" Lamar asked , finally back on his feet. He and the two girls practically limped over.

" I'm the guy saving your ass." He replied, leaving no room for argument " Now get in!"

Without anymore hesitation the three young rangers piled into the back of the van. Justin slammed his foot down roughly on the peddle; pushing storm blaster way past it's speed limit.

" Lord Zald will not be pleased." Dusk spoke while returning to his feet.

" Let regroup are forces and continue our attack." Death Wish replied, also returning to her feet "They cant hide forever." with that the two generals disappear in a bolt of red lighting.

………………………

Location: Above Manse Mountain

Time:3:43 p.m.

Blake and Will are steadily searching out the hot spot's , that were brimming with Shadow leach's. Still on the hover tech cycle the begin to lower towards the ground when the screen on the front handle bar light's up with the image of a beautiful African American woman.

" Who's that?" Blake asked looking towards the screen.

" Don't know but she's HOTT!" will replied .

Ignoring the compliment Janet began to inform the two on the current situation." Listen closely. There is a company owned by Hartford industry's located directly in the center of town." the two nodded as they continued to listen. " When you arrive you should run into another overdrive ranger, and three others. From there everything should become clear.

" Why should we listen to you." Blake asked skeptically

" All will be explained in due time " the screen was now blank, signaling the end the conversation.

The two ranger's looked at one another, each contemplating weather or not they should follow the directions provided.

……………………….

Location: Manse Mountain/ outside of Hartford industries

Time: 4:00p.m.

Storm blaster comes to an abrupt stop outside the large Office building with Hartford written on the side in bold letters . The tree passenger's in the back stumble around after the sudden stop.

As they begin to pick themselves up they watch as the Nova ranger grabs five multi colored gems, and rap them in a brown cloth.

" We should be meeting up with two other ranger's." He spoke

Lamar was the first to respond " Look, just from that one fight I trust them more than I trust you ." Lamar spoke strongly " so I think we deserve to know why were here." He now demanded .

Justin was about to protest when he noticed that the two sisters , Madison and Vida, had a look that said that they clearly agreed with Lamar.

" I promise two explain ounce the other two arrive." he replied with a sigh.

As if on cue a black Motor cycle, with a helicopter like propeller built into it, carrying the Black Overdrive ranger , and the Navy Thunder ranger lands across the street.

Blake looks nods his head to Will, as they stand up from the bike. " POWER Down!" in a blinding flash of light Will and Blake were back in there street clothing.

" I'm going to guess that your who the lady told us to meet?" Will nodded towards Justin.

" Yes, and now that your all here its time we got down to business." turning on his heel Justin began to walk into Hartford industries ." Follow me, I'll explain on the way."

…………………………

Location: Inside Hartford industries

Time: 4:04 p.m.

The interior of the building was something to be admired. The floor was a sheik marble that shined brightly in the light. The furniture, from the desk , a clean wooden design. The building it's self looks to be completely deserted.

" Okay I like the style but where is everybody ." Asks Will.

" At work." Justin simply replied, Leading the rangers into an elevator the number pad in the elevator is ranged from 1 - 30 .Justin presses the numbers 12, 19, 7, 5,.

All the buttons glow a dark blue color before the elevator, jumps to life moving at break-neck speeds surpassing all known floors in the building.

" So…….where are we headed? " Lamar asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence

" the center of command, A.K.A: Drive ops."

" Drive - op ?" Will asked skeptically.

" We were going to go with the Bat cave, but it was already taken." Justin replied sarcastically

The Elevator came to a jolting stop , That sent all the rangers, except Justin to the floor.

" A little warning goes a long way buddy." Vida complained

" We have no time for warnings." a voice spoke up from outside the elevator.

The six turned to see none other than the beautiful Janet gray. She stood a good 5'5,with a curvy petite shape. Her hair came long past her shoulders, and accentuated her form nicely in her long white lab coat.

" Follow me ." Janet advised leading the rangers into drive-ops.

As the rangers began to walk the various corridors, they started to take notice of what Justin meant by all the people from downstairs were at work. Looking within the various corridors as they past by, dozens of workers in lab coats could be seen. In various types of labs working vigorously on projects ranging from weapons to, vehicles. The five young rangers were pulled from there observation when they noticed Janet and Justin come to a stop, and now in front of them was a large Metal double door; with a very familiar lighting bolt symbol embedded within it.

" welcome to the chamber." A female metallic voice chimed

The room was long with various control panels lining up the walls. At the far wall was a large screen that currently showed a city over view., At the right were seven cylinder. Most empty except for one that held the original blue turbo ranger suite. Also in the cylinder sitting a few inches away is a Stan with the turbo morpher and key sitting on it.

" It's no Hartford mansion but it's still pretty cool." Commented Will after a quick look around.

" It's better than that hallow tree we use right maddie?" Vida spoke with a smile.

" I'll say." Madison added

"okay were here so can someone please tell us what's going on." Lamar asked, being the least impressed .

" Right." Bringing up both of his arms, Justin's suite begins to glow bright white." POWER DOWN!" the glowing suite seems to shatter off of him.

" first introductions are needed ." Justin pronounced " I am Justin Stewart, and this is my assistant Janet gray." Justin pointed from himself to Janet." Now to begin , I assume we all no of Lord Zed and Rita Repulsa?" the five nodded in confirmation." Well after the countdown we assumed zordons energy wave obliterated them from existence……….We were wrong." Janet typed in a couple commands into the computer.

On the screen showed two pictures. One showed the original form of both Rita and Lord Zed; and on the other a picture of a Asian woman and scrawny young man , dressed for a wedding.

" The wave merely separated there dark magic essence from there human forms." Janet ounce again begins to type away. This time bringing up a two separate pictures; one of queen Zita ,and one of lord Zald. " There dark magic took on there own form, as Zita and Zald ."Justin continued.

" But why are they attacking this city…I mean they cant just be attacking in pointless battle." Vida spoke.

" Believe me it's not pointless." typing one last time, Janet brings up a image of a Platinum colored blade, with a jagged edge, that was assented by golden writing written in some foreign language. On the handle was a golden Z." This is the morphing blade." Janet explained." A sword believed to have been used by Zordon himself." Meanwhile Justin just emptied the contents of the brown cloth onto the control panel.

" And we also believe that these may be a key component into finding the blade." Justin gestured towards the gems. " they give off a very ranger like energy reading that we cant identify."

" Like the Dino gem's?" Blake asked.

" Maybe but were still not sure." Janet replied.

" Well now that that's out of the way mind telling us what were doing here?" Will impatiently asked, while gesturing between himself and the rest of the rangers.

" There is no way we will be able to protect the city and find the sword without some type of help." Janet explained. " we need more rangers to help in this battle."

" Well this is Hartford industry's how come you can't just build some new morphers?" Will asked .

" We did but the morphers were used for other means." Janet replied." Like finding the crown to the Corona Aurora." Justin couldn't help but smile at Will's shocked expression.

" So what are we going to be like a new ranger team or something? " Madison spoke , as Lamar stepped over by the gem's.

" That would make us one retro team." Blake commented offhandedly

Silence swept over the ranger as they pondered this. Lamar was the first to speak up." My dad always said Rita and Zed were obsessed but I didn't think they'd be so crazy as to wage a full war on an innocent mountain town just to get there hands on some gems." Lamar spoke before picking up one of the gems ." Just doesn't make any……."Lamar is cut off when in a flash of Bright violet and Red light He and the Gem are gone.

Everyone in the room just stares slack jawed at what just transpired. Will is the first to break the silence.

" Ok you all just saw that too right?"

…………………………

Location: The Colt Bolt Mines

Time: 4:20 p.m.

Dusk , and Death-wish appear in a bolt of red lighting; knelt down before Zalds throne. Currently the dark emperor is seated in the throne. And by the look of his body language he seems frustrated..

" Have you destroyed these pest ." He asked, Venom very thick on his Words.

" I apologize my lord. We were not successful in destroying the rangers." Dusk responded

" Buy we were close." Death-wish quickly added." if I had just arrived earlier, we would have destroyed them before the nova ranger had a chance to interfered." Death-wish kept her view to the floor as she said all of this.

" Which brings me to my second question." Zald spoke , While standing from his throne." where were you during the beginning of the battle?." stepping down he continued." You were here when I debriefed the leach's."

Death-wish tilted her head in confusion." But my lord I was in my quarters at the time." Now Zald, and Dusk were the ones stricken with confusion." I didn't know until a leach came and informed me."

" But that would mean……." Dusk trailed off.

" IMPOSTER!!" Zald shouted, his entire body lighting up red." Damn You ZITA!" Turning back to his throne Zald removed the top of the arm rest , revealing a compartment filled with crimson colored cards." we get the gems NOW!" Throwing a card to the floor , red energy begins to pulsate through his staff and into the card." Rise Kojink and destroy the Power rangers."

The two generals can only watch in awe as the card begins to take a liquid form; that slowly begins to rise from the floor.

…………………………

Location: Unknown

Time: 4:34 p.m.

Lamar slowly rose to his feet, his head throbbing ,and his vision bleary, and back aching. Looking at his surroundings all that is visible to him is a long, wide white cylinder shaped tube. The rest pure darkness.

'My first day as a ranger and I get sucked into a gem.' Lamar thought to himself. It was then that he noticed that his right hand was still enclosed around the Black gem he picked up." Okay so if I wasn't sucked into the gem than where am I."

"I think I can Answer that." A loud booming voice suddenly spoke. Lamar snapped into a fighting stance out surprise; but the look on his face showed even more surprise when he realized who or ,what spoke.

The white tube which he glanced at before now held the image of a giant floating head." Ok I have officially lost it." was all Lamar could get out.

The floating head slightly chuckled." calm down child, I mean you no harm." Lamar visibly relaxed but kept his guard up." I am Zordon of Eltar."

Now Lamar was confused." You can't be Zodon , he died in the countdown." He replied , while never breaking his stance.

" My tube was destroyed ." Zordon began to explain." Me myself was never on earth to begin with." he took note of Lamar visibly relaxing, and continued." I am trapped in a time warp millions of light-years away.

" so the tube was just your way of being able to communicate, and guide us .' Lamar now was fully relaxed but was still confused." But why have you brought me here?"

" I have waited so long for the time that the Animality gems would be needed." Lamar down at the black gem in his hand quizzically." you see I knew some day that evil would try and find my sword, so I created the gems." Lamar nodded for him to continue ." Not only are they meant to give the power to protect the sword, but they also reveal the first step in finding it."

" Wait are you saying what I think your saying?" a feeling of disbelief spread through Lamar.

" yes young one ; I have chosen you to take up leadership and, become the new black." Zordon explained

"Leader." Lamar repeated to himself." But I thought the red ranger led the team?"

" not this team."

" But why me ?" Lamar asked, now more confused than ever. " I have only morphed ounce. And in that one time all I managed to do was get my ass handed to me by some guy in black, who sounds German."

" Because young one, I see in you , even if you don't , I can see the heart of a leader." Zordon now wore a smile on his face." Your doubt's are understandable , yet are unnecessary . When you morphed you handle yourself better than most more accomplished rangers."

Now Lamar looked up feeling slightly reassured." But what about the others ? Why didn't you bring them here?" Lamar asked.

" Because it will be your job to bring them here." Zordon answered." consider it your first action as there leader."

……………………….

Location: Hartford industries/ Drive-ops

Time:4:33 p.m.

The rangers are currently standing around Janet as she types away at her computer.

In a frustrated state Janet Leaned back into her chair." Well did you find him" Justin asked, also staring over her chair at the view screen.

"I don't know it's like he dropped off the map." Janet Spoke, while leaning back in her chair with a look of pure frustration on her face." I cant find his ranger signature anywhere."

" Well what about the gem he picked up?" Madison spoke." could that have something to do with it?"

Janet looked like she was about to respond , but was cut off when red lights started to flash all around the room; soon followed by the loud alarm bell yelling out 'WARNING!'

" Looks like finding Lamar will have to wait." Justin spoke, already getting his Tracker out." Janet show us what's going on."

Janet pulls up a view screen video of the city. And on the screen shows a news report.

……………………

View screen:

" earlier today are city was decimated by a invasion of dark armored creatures." The anchor woman spoke , by the look of her surroundings she was obviously on a roof ." But now it seems to have gotten even worse." she instructs her camera man to point the camera over the edge of the building .

Down on the street below stands a hoard of leach's, Dusk, and Death-wish , and the one that stands out the most ; A large muscular man, who had a thick, long white beard. That also connected to his long white hair. His upper body was bare except for a long golden chain that looked to be nailed into his chest.

His lower body was covered with green leather, with spiked knee pads and a golden sash around his waist.

The camera veers back to the anchor woman," from eye witness's who were on the scene we have gathered a demand that the beast continue to chant as they rampage through the city." She pulls out a sheet of paper and begins to read." for every minute we are without the Gems another civilian will lose there life."

………………………

Location: Hartford industries/ Drive-ops

Time:4:40p.m.

The Four recruited rangers stare in awe at the view screen. Justin is the first to speak .

" There is no more time to twiddle your fingers in thought " Justin spoke in a very commanding voice, as he made his way over to the doorway." Either you come with me or stay the hell out of my way ." and with that he exited the room.

Silence engulfed the rest of the rooms occupants as they pondered what just happened. That silence soon ended as Blake ran out in the same direction that Justin exited, soon followed by Will.

Vida looked towards Madison, who only shrugged in response. With that the two followed out after the guys.

Janet looked up from her typing and spoke in a hushed tone " Good luck rangers."

……………………….

Location: Unknown

Time: 4:40 p.m.

Lamar is now standing in front of a small stone pillar , with a round flat surface on top. On the surface were five empty circular slots . Lamar stood in front of the stone with the light from Zordon's energy tube shining down on him.

" Place the black Gem into the center slot of the alter." Zordon instructed.

Lamar did as instructed, and as he placed the Black gem into the center of the alter. And as he did this the black Gem began to flash from purple to red.

" Today is the day that you take your first step in your Destiny ." Zordon began." Weather you believe it or not the heart of a ranger is in your blood." Lamar turned to zordon as he finished." if you do not wish to continue then I will return you home; but if you accept then all that is needed is for you to place your hand over the alter. And pronounce 'It's TIME TO ROAR !'."

………………………

Location: Manse Mountain city

Time: 4:50p.m.

The hoard of leach's could be seen picking up various civilians by there throats. They were either throwing the now lifeless bodies into other civilians or ripping off various limbs and cheering as the blood begins to spurt into the air.

The two generals walked side by side as they arrived on the scene ." I Like this guys style." Death-wish commented ." But why is he Just disguising leach's as civilians instead of killing actual civilians?" She asked with a hint of irritation.

Before Dusk could answer a gruff voice answered back." Because I am a warrior of honor." The two generals turned to see the large form of Kojink standing before them." and it would be in-honorable to harm innocents." Bending down Kojink picked up one of the dead civilians; only to watch as the civilian turned into a unmoving leach." This is simply to get the rangers attention."

" You wanted it well you've got it !"

The three Monsters heads snapped up at the voice, only to get bombarded by a collection of blaster fire coming from both Black and Nova Overdrive rangers. Next they were sent into the air by a geyser of water that seemed to be guided by a pink Tornado; abruptly the two attacks stopped letting the three villains tumble to the pavement below. But before they could make contact with the ground a navy streak shot by and slashed across the chests of all three, igniting sparks all along there upper body.

Kojink is the first to return to his feet, and the first thing he sees is five apposing rangers standing side by side.

In the middle is Omni, to his right The Black, and pink rangers, and to his left the Navy and sky blue rangers.

" So you'd go this low just for five multi colored rock's." Justin spoke .

" You know just as well as we do what kind of powers lie in those gems." Dusk shot back.

" And these so called civilians …." Kojink added as he picked up one the civilians, who in turn reverted back into a leach . As did the rest of the fakes."…. Are nothing more then my reassurance that your colored coded scout troop would show up."

" Just hand over the Gems and you will save your self's a lot of pain." Death-wish added in while extending her Razor nails.

" Well I just don't see that happening." Justin shot back While brandishing his standard side arm in sword mode. Next to him Will now held his drive slammer, and Vida now held her magi-staff. On the other side Blake now had his thunder staff and Madison now held her magi-staff.

"Ready?" Justin proclaimed.

" Ready!" The four responded

And with that the five rangers charge into battle.

……………………

Location: Unknown

Time:4:58p.m.

A blinding white light surrounds Lamar as he stands with both hands placed on the alter. Lamar's chest tightens as he feels a powerful energy engulfing his body in a black and red colored flame. And just as fast as it had begun the bright light disappeared, leaving a figure in a shining new suit and helmet.

Upon opening his eyes Lamar saw that he was now staring out of a visor. But not the same visor as earlier. Lamar examined the new ranger suit he was wearing . It's main color was black , with red Boots and gloves. From the center of his torso up to his chest was all shining plated red armor , with a lion insignia on his left chest side.

" Lamar you have just taken your first step in your destiny as a ranger." Zordon Spoke breaking Lamar out of his dazed like trance." You are now a warrior who controls the power of the mightiest roar. You are now the leader of the Power Rangers Mighty Roar!."

…………………..

Location: Manse Mountain city

Time: 5:01p.m.

Madison and Vida Back flip out of the way in perfect sync as Death-wish continuously slash's after the two with her long razor nails. With a growl of frustration Death-wish pointed her opposite hand forward firing off her five long nails as projectiles.

The five explosive finger nails miss there mark by a few inches, but the friction from the blast sends the two sisters sprawling to the ground with a sick thud.

" I'm the wrong person to play games with little girl's." Death-wish sneered .

" Who's playing ."Vida retorted

Vida shot up to her feet before, charging forward and delivering a straight right kick to death-wish's chest . But before the kick landed Death-wish shifted her body , and instead rapped her arm around Vida's leg holding her in place. With the pink ranger now in her grasp Death-wish lashed out with various slash's from her razor sharp nails.

Seeing her sister in trouble Madison pointed her magi-staff forward a shot a jet of water forward . But Death -wish pulled Vida in front of her as a human shield, letting the magical water strike the pink ranger.

" Vida!" Madison yell's after seeing sparks shoot out of her sisters back from her own attack. Using this distraction to her advantage death-wish Threw Vida into Madison causing the two to harshly Collide and stumble across the pavement.

" I guess you just didn't learn from earlier today" This time pointing both her hands forward Death-wish unleashed all five of her nails from each hand at ounce.

Explosions rip across Madison and Vida's suits and the area around them the force of the impact was strong that it threw both Madison and Vida the wall of a local department store.

Meanwhile Blake and Will just flipped into the center of the hoard of leach's.

Will brought his slammer around in a full 180 degree turn, letting the wheel themed hammer slam into the five surrounding leach's . turning his body with his momentum gained from the spin Will brought his leg around slamming it into the side of another leach's skull. Because of this he failed to see the tree leach's that ran up behind him with daggers, and taking full advantage of this the leach's all began to savagely slash at the back of the Black Ranger.

Will stumbled forward slightly before spinning on his heel and bringing his slammer around , knocking away the three minions with ease. But ounce again a leach snuck up behind him, only this time it latched onto his back.

" Hey get off , I'm not Mr. Ed!" Will yelled franticly.

It was then that another leach through a glowing red dagger into the back of the one currently latched to Will. And to Will's shock the leach exploded sending Will's body flailing into the asphalt. And because of such an impact he was forcibly de-morphed.

Not to far away Blake was having similar trouble as he was basically being thrown around in a circle of leach's being constantly slashed across the chest and back., but one slash managed to get the dagger embedded in his thunder morphed on his wrist. Sparks and electricity began to explode all around the suit of the navy thunder ranger, until finally the suit shattered off his body, leaving a defenseless Blake Bradley. Seeing this the one of the surrounding leach's stabbed his dagger into his chest , while the others cleared the area. Blake tried to do the same but was still caught in the brunt of the large blast. The blast coincidently sent Blake landing harshly on the asphalt right next to Will.

On the other side of the street Justin and Dusk stood face to face. Justin with his standard blaster in sword mode and Dusk with his Dark revolver in sword mode .

" looks like your rangers are failing Stewart " Dusk snickered as he clashed blades with the omni ranger.

Spark's fly as the swords collide. The two fighters stare each other down before Justin shot his left leg out and slammed it into Dusk's side. But the dark general moved to fast and managed to grab Justin's leg. With a twist Justin was sent to the ground . Without hesitation Dusk slammed his sword down onto Justin but mere inch's away from his neck Justin managed to bring his own blade a up and block it. Using all the strength he could Justin managed to push Dusk back, and return to his feet.

What Dusk Did next was thrust his fist forward, slamming it into Justin's chest. Unprepared for the hit, Justin fell back onto the ground, but was quick to return to his feet. With a grunt Justin threw another wild swing with his sword but , was stopped When Dusk brought his own blade up and managed to slash directly through the blade of Justin's sword.

Justin took two shocked steps back , with a look of awe, and slight fear on his face beneath his helmet.

Pointing his blade in the air, Dusk charged it with glowing, red lighting ." I am so going to enjoy this." With that Dusk slashed downward lighting Justin's suit up in sparks." HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Dusk laughed Manically , as he continued to slash across Justin's chest and draw out more sparks of ranger energy. Pulling back, and drawing more energy to his Blade Dusk slashed triangularly, making a red mark on Justin's chest.

Dusk stepped back as he watched the triangle explode all over The Omni ranger. The damage was to great for Justin, and in a flash of bright white light, Justin was forcefully de-morphed .

( A Black streak shoots through the sky above.)

The Five ranger's are all thrown into a pile up of each other. All looking pretty beat up, and now fully unmorphed.

" That was fun." Said Dusk..

" the rangers are now defeated ." Kojink spoke, now rejoining his comrade.

"no thanks to you." Death-shot.

" I was brought to Destroy the rangers if they have the gems." Koink pointed towards the currently powerless rangers." I see no gems."

"Honor and rules." Dusk spoke in disgust." What kind of monster are you.

" Well, you can be as honorable as you want, but I'm going to gut me a ranger right now!" Death-wish's nails extended to there full length." You first pinky."

Death-wish grabbed Vida by the collar, while Leach's held the other rangers at bay. Lifting her clawed hand up, the dark general prepared to plunge her nails into Vida's chest.

But just before she could end the life of the pink ranger and vaguely familiar could be herd.

" WILD FIRE TSUNAMI!"

Death--wish's head shot around at the voice, but what she saw was a large, black, Flaming lion; made of completely fire. Before anyone could comprehend this, the lion charged the female warrior, and exploded on impact.

" Vida!" The remaining rangers yelled out.

Silence and anticipation hovered over everyone as they waited for the dust, and smoke to clear. What they saw made both the rangers and the monsters stare in awe, and shock. Standing in there view , over the currently downed Death-wish , is a male ranger, clad in a mostly black suit, with red assents. His helmet was of lion theme, with the same colored assets as the rest of his suit. On his wrist was a black, lion faced morphed , with a very familiar black gem In the center. Connected to the morphers side was a Key.

The Mysterious ranger currently had Vida slung over his shoulder, as his other hand held a large, jagged bladed sword . The jagged edges looked like the teeth of a lion.

The Black ranger slowly made his way over to the rangers, who were released from the hold of the leach's. as the black ranger stepped closer the leach's seemed to squirm there way, away in fear. When the mysterious black ranger finally made it to the rangers he stood still for a second before laying the pink ranger down in front of the others.

" Your going to pay for that ranger!" Dusk yelled as he began to charge at the Black ranger.

But before he could even really start running, Dusk felt a hand touch his shoulder." he is the holder of one of the gems." Kojink spoke while making a sword appear in the palm of his hand." Now I fight." and with that Kojink raised his sword, prepared for battle. And the mysterious black ranger did the same in retaliation .

The black ranger charged towards Kojink. The two began to clash blades, The new ranger employing skill unseen before . The black ranger rolled to one side and brought down his Large jagged Sword, striking Kojink and knocking him backwards. He then charged again, jumping up and soaring towards the evil general. Kojink brought his sword up, but the ranger knocked it away with his foot, before using his own large blade, to slam into the enemy. Erupting a large shower of sparks. Kojink stumbled back, stunned by the show of power and skill.

So much so that he didn't have time to react when the black ranger raised his large sword into the air, and when he slammed his sword down a streak of pure fire shot across the ground, and began to surround Kojink in a ring of fire.

" Final Incineration!" The ranger pronounced; and on cue the ring of fire began to erupt from the ground that the ring surrounded. The fire from the center shot up, engulfing Kojink .

" AAAAHHHHH!" the monster yelled in pain.

When the fire finally died down all that was left was a pile of black ash and a red hot sword. But the ash didn't stay long because it soon began to liquefy and return to its original card form.

Looking in Dusk's direction the black ranger raised his sword ready for battle. But the dark general simply grabbed his companion, and the card before he began to teleport away.

Seeing no more enemies, the black ranger turned back towards the other rangers, only to see them all in fighting stances.

" Power Down!." he simply spoke . And in a flash of white light he was reverted back to his normal form of Lamar Taylor.

The other rangers visibly relaxed, and walked over to give there thanks.

" Man what the hell happened?" Asked Will." You just disappeared on us…..literally."

"I'll explain when we get there." Lamar replied.

"Get where?" Vida asked, looking a little fatigued.

Lamar scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment." Well I don't exactly know. But I do know how to get there." Leaving the conversation at that, Lamar turned and began to run off in the opposite.

The other ranger's had a look of slight confusion on there faces before they ran off to follow Lamar.

Unknowing to the rangers two other being's watched from the rooftops. The new reporter and her camera man. But they didn't stay that way for long, as in a burst of white light they were reverted into two female forms. Arial and Weaver.

" It would seem that the game has gotten much more interesting sister." Weaver commented.

" Yes we best inform the empress of this new development." and in a gust of wind the two were gone.

…………………………

Location: unknown

Time: 6:00p.m.

Lamar stand's beside zordons energy tube as he finishes explaining the situation to the other rangers.

" Now is the time to decide." Zordon pronounces to them, the same way he told Lamar." if wish to take the next step in your life as a ranger place the gem in your hands within the spot in the alter and Pronounce It's Time To Roar! ."

The remaining four ranger's slowly made there way over to the alter and placed there gem's in the slots that surrounded the center slot.

" IT"S TIME TO ROAR!"

(Ending Theme:Linkin Park - In The End)

………………………………...

Next time on Mighty Roar:

The rangers are just settling into there new houses and hotels,

when there gems begin to try and pull them in a unknown direction.

Soon the two armies of lord Zald and Zita are also hot on the trail.

What awaits our heroes at the end of this trail?

Find out next time on power rangers Mighty Roar


End file.
